(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system, method and apparatus for converting solar energy into useful heat and/or shaft work and employing two compatible working fluids in admixture, one having a relatively high boiling point and the other having a relatively low boiling point, at low, system pressures.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the applicants are aware is U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,036 to Martin wherein two fluids, not in admixture, are employed in indirect heat exchange relationship in a solar boiler. Other patents of more general interest in this area which may be referred to are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,544,474 and 3,178,113.